Heaven's a Lie
by Rae of Rosemary
Summary: SOng fic to the title. Peter Pettigrew's view and sacrifice of the last battle.


/Oh no/  
/here it is again/  
/I need to know/  
/when I will fall in decay/

Peter Pettigrew stood quietly in the circle of Death Eaters, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. The Dark Lord would be appearing any moment now and the Battle would begin. Now it was not only the highly respected or feared fighting, but everyone. From the lowliest spy to the strongest giant, no one would be left out. _'I wonder if I'll die here tonight'_ He thought morbidly, and was surprised to find that the idea actually appealed to him, or at the least didn't frighten him. Even if he lived through the battle, his latest failure to his Lord would mean certain death, no matter what side won tonight.

/Something wrong/  
/with every plan of my life/  
/I didn't really notice that you've been here/ 

'_Remus.' _He thought. _'I wonder what he's doing now.' _It was a full moon, the reason that Voldemort had chosen this night to attack. He had a force of about 15 werewolves on his side of the battle, an amazing amount considering how much Remus had done to dissuade them from it. The thought of his old friend made him smile and shudder simultaneously. They had been through so much together... if only it could be that way again. But the look on Remus's face and his willingness to kill that night at the Shrieking Shack more than convinced Peter that their friendship could never be salvaged.

/Dolefully desired/  
/Destiny of a lie/

No, that was not to be so. His destiny lay in the hands of a wand-happy evil overlord who had a taste for blood...on this night especially. This night was the sixteen-year anniversary of the night he had been defeated by Harry Potter. _'Ironic.'_ He thought. _'The night my life supposedly ended the first time will likely be the night my life does for real.'_ He had no delusions that he would come out of this alive. The Light side hated him, and he was just as likely to be stabbed in the back by one of his fellow Death Eaters as killed by them. The rewards he had been promised so very many years ago were no more than a fantasy, one that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

/Set me free/  
/your heaven's a lie/  
/set me free with your love/  
/set me free/ 

_CRACK._ With a bang, the Dark Lord appeared in the middle of his followers, scaring them half out of their wits. Almost as one, the cloaked and hooded figures prostrated themselves flat on the ground, speaking the mantra that was custom to repeat at formal gatherings. "We are your faithful, we are your servants, we bow before your exalted supremacy..." _Ha. _Wormtail thought. _Exalted supremacy my arse._ Awful big words the man used to describe himself, considering he had yet to win.

/Oh no,/  
/here it is again/  
/I need to know/  
/why did I choose to betray you/ 

To win... what would that mean? What would happen if Harry...Yes, Harry, he had known him too long to be able to refer to him by his last name...if Harry defeated the Dark Lord again? It was still possible that he could die. What would happen then? To the world? To him? Harry was the only one who had ever shown him any measure of compassion, short of the long-ago Marauders. Which brought him back to Remus.  
  
/Something wrong/  
/with all the plans of my life/  
/I didn't realize that you've been here/  
  
Was it possible? Remus would never forgive him, certainly, and he had no reason to. But... Perhaps... just perhaps, Remus would be willing to end it for him quickly. Maybe his friend would have enough compassion to snap his neck for him and let him repay his debt for his betrayal. Just maybe.

/Dolefully desired/  
/Destiny of a lie/

It didn't matter. It was starting. Voldemort was snapping out orders, telling which groups to move out when. It was a formation they all knew well, and had practiced many times. They couldn't afford to lose now. Peter apparated with a _crack!_ and landed right where he was supposed to, a few feet from the trapdoor in the Shrieking Shack. "Go." He pointed to it with his wand, leading his group down the shaft. He popped into his Animagus form and scuttled down around and in between their feet to get ahead.

/Set me free/  
/your heaven's a lie/  
/set me free with your love/  
/set me free/ 

The battled had already started when they arrived on the grounds. Their side was already lagging behind. Students and teachers alike stood at the windows and door and flat out on the battle field, firing curses at random at any and all of the hooded figures. The Light's side had casualties as well, with people strewn on the ground. Some of them were perhaps stunned, but it was unlikely, as the Death Eaters were throwing out Avada Keravadas like they were candy at a parade.

/Set me free your heaven's a lie/  
/set me free with your love/  
/set me free/ 

Peter sighed, as much as he knew a rat could. This was his time to die, and he would accept it with the honor that he had failed to show sixteen years ago. He was one of the few that knew the Dark Lord's plan, and he was one of the few that could foil it. Who else could be so close to the Dark Lord?

/Dolefully desired/ 

He scuttled around the hurried feet and unnaturally still bodies around him, going directly towards the object of his musings. The great figure loomed above him, cold and snake like to his rat senses, which were screaming at him to get away. He ignored them and scuttled up Voldomort's robes, ending on his chest. Gathering up all the courage he didn't know he had, he transformed back into a human, legs wrapped around the Dark Lord's waist, one hand on either side of his face. "Halloo, gorgeous!" He cried and kissed him full on the lips. It was all the Light needed. With Voldemort distracted and impaired, Harry had a perfect shot at his back. Calling out some spell he didn't recognize, a bright light of golden-red came towards the pair if them.

/Set me free /  
/your heaven's a lie/  
/set me free with your love/  
/set me free/ 

Peter smiled quietly as the chaos faded into darkness around him. '_I kept my promise, James. I'm sorry, Remus, Sirius. I love you all.'_

In the distance, a wolf howled.


End file.
